Friday Night
by MissD.E
Summary: It's Friday night and Prentiss and Reid are the only ones in the office. Prentiss takes Reid home, they play poker...


**Friday Night**

**Coupling: ****Reid/Prentiss**

**Rated: ****NC-17 **

**Genre: ****Hurt/comfort, drama, mystery, comedy fluff **

**Time line: S06; all AU **

**Enjoy ;) =] **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Criminal Minds" nor the characters recognizable from the show. **

….

1.

It was a Friday evening like any other in the BAU. Reid was sitting at his desk going through the last files for the day. The only other person in the office except for JJ and Hotch who were in their offices was Prentiss. She finally finished her files, stood up and stared putting her things in her bag when she asked out of nowhere as if she had always done that.

"Reid, do you need a ride home? I am with my car and can wait for you to finish the rest of your work."

He looked up at her from his seat "You… uh don't have to" he answered.

"Come on Reid. It's late and it may rain." She persuaded him.

"Alright. I'll be done in a minute." He nodded and smiled at her. He wasn't sure maybe there was something she needed to tell him about the others or she needed help. Unless there was a reason people rarely wanted to give him a drive home.

"Take your time," Emily said calmly. What was with her. Didn't she have other things to do but give Reid a drive home. She perfectly knew the reason but was still trying to deny it a little bit. _"stop it"_ she commanded herself. Anyhow he wouldn't guess why she wanted to take him home. _"I hope"_

"Okay" said Reid distracting her form her thoughts "let's go"

They walked to the elevator and down to the garage to Emily's car. They climbed in and Emily started the engine. The first few minutes of the drive passed in silence until Ried's phone rang.

"_Dr. Reid?" somebody said in the receiver_

"Yes?"

"_This is Dr. Jacobson. It's about your mother Diana."_

"What? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly

"_Unfortunately not. She's had a slight stoke. She's in hospital St. George."_

… "I'll take the next flight"

"_We'd rather you don't Dr. Reid. Right now it's best that she doesn't go through a lot of emotions."_

"I understand. … Hmm… thanks for telling me."

"_We'll call you as soon as we have more information on her state."_

"Thank you." Said Reid and hanged up.

"Is everything ok?" asked Prentiss who was now looking over at him half of the time and half at the road.

He cleared his throat. "It's my mom. She's had a stroke. They are going to call me when she gets better."

"Oh my god, Reid. I'm sorry." Emily tried to sound as sympathetic as possible but she had no idea what he was going through at this moment. In a few minutes she pulled up in his driveway. "I'll stay with you for a while." She said.  
>"You don't have to."<p>

"But I want to. I don't want you to be alone right now." She insisted. And she was right. He knew so. What if he started the drugs again. Emily was right he shouldn't be alone.

He nodded once and opened the car door and walked out to his front door. Prentiss turned off the engine and walked out of her car and locked it. She then walked to him and followed him inside of his house.

It was a nice house with a garden in the front. No flowers. Two stories. On the first floor there was a kitchen a living room and a sitting room, on the second three bedrooms and a big bathroom.

He silently gestured for her to take a seat on the couch but she didn't instead she took his hands in hers and walked to the couch with him and they both sat. She was looking at him, he was looking at the coffee table in front of the couch and she let him go.

"It's going to be OK" she finally said.

"You don't know that." He everything but snapped and ran his hands through his face and hair and let them fall at his lap. Prentiss followed his every move trying to get what he's thinking by using her profiler's skills.

"I'm not worried about your mom because I know she's going to be alright, but I'm worried about you Reid."

He looked at her "You're worried about me taking the drugs again?"

She didn't know what to say. She was partly caught. It wasn't only that. But she looked king of shocked and scared from what he would think of her now and her facial expression was letting her down. She really didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, so am I" he offered her an easy run away of that situation.

"Reid." She started and sat closer to him but then he stood up and casually asked "Do you want some coffee?"

"I … hmm yes" she was confused but decided to drop it.

He went into the kitchen and came back in a few with 2 mugs and sugar and 2 spoons.

"Thanks" she said as he sat on his sofa not on the couch with her. She didn't like it but didn't say anything.

"I could stay the night if it's ok with you." She suggested but he didn't say anything so she continued "the first night is the hardest to overcome". She watched him.

"Yes, thank you." "I'll… make the bed in the guest room for you."

She nodded and took a sip from her coffee.

"Not that with that coffee we would sleep much." She retorted.

"Yep." "We could play poker."

"Yeah…" she said, smiled and nodded. Not that that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to stand up and walk to him, take his hand and lead him to his bedroom and make him forget all about the drugs, his mom and the rest of the world. But she couldn't. Not today. Though now bits from the song "Erotica" by Madonna were stuck in her head.

2.

He walked to one drawer and took some cards out. The game of poker began and finished after a few hours.

"You are the master of poker Dr. Reid." Emily said "you're not counting the cards are you?" she joked.

"I only do that when I play naked poker" he said casually and kept ordering the cards and putting them back at their package.

Emily was struck! _"Reid plays naked poker?" "There is a whole other side of this man that little people knew existed."_ She said to herself.

"Wanna play?" she heard herself say. It was now too late to take her words back he was looking at her.

"Prepare to take these off" he pointed at her clothes.

"Now that I have an incentive I won't lose." She smirked _"I can't believe that he doesn't find that weird." _she said to herself. "Oh and no counting the cards Dr. Reid 'cos that would be cheating and you automatically lose."

In the first round Reid won.

"Damn." Prentiss cursed and took her elegant jacket off.

In the second round she lost again and took her high-heel sandals with black strings off. "OK. Prepare to lose this time." She threatened him but… lost again. "You're not counting the cards, are you?" she asked while taking her sleeveless black top off. He shook his head lightly smirking. She now had only her bra, black trousers and her panties on which she would gladly take off if he wanted her too. But who knows maybe he did. Maybe that's why he never loses. In the previous game they played he lost twice but she thought it was on purpose and now he doesn't lose. Makes you wonder, doesn't it. This time Prentiss got great cards and she won. "C'mon take it off" she was very happy that she won, a little disturbed that he didn't say anything about rules and which clothes they take off and which don't but this kind of exhilarated her.

"Damn." It was his time to curse. Something that she had never heard form him before. He gave them new cards and started to lecture "Did you know that…"  
>"No, no, no! You are distracting me with your knowledge about nuclear explosions" she demanded. And he looked awkwardly at her but smirked internally.<p>

"Alright" he answered to her comment. And they kept playing and he kept losing till he only got his trousers on. They both knew that he was losing on purpose but Prentiss didn't care. All she knew was that the next game was curtail. Only this time Reid decided not to lose and she had to take her pants off. Reid leaned back in his armchair and watched her with a smile on his face. She sighed, stood up unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pushed then down her thighs and let them fall to the flour in a puddle and stepped out of them.

"Happy?" she asked

"Yep" he answered "but I think this is enough for tonight. I'll get you fully undressed some other time."

"Don't be so sure" she tried to sound confident and took her clothes and walked after him up the stairs where he pointed her to the bathroom and her room, gave her a towel and let her take a shower while he made her bed. By the time he was done with that and had walked downstairs and put everything in the sink to wash tomorrow and walked back up the stairs she had done showering and had put the big towel around her body and opened the door to walk to her room only that she bumped into Reid in front of the bathroom who was going to his room at that time. It wasn't the first time tonight that she was almost naked in front of him but this time it was different because only with one little tug the towel could drop to the floor.

He cleared his throat "Sorry" he pardoned himself and she just smiled and they both continued their on ways to their room.

3.

It was Reid's time to shower and we went to the bathroom. He walked out in a few. Prentiss hadn't closed her door so that she could keep an eye on him and when he walked in front of her door next to his calendar where she could perfectly see him she almost squeaked. Something she never does but… he had only his towel on and it was hanging so low at his waist it reminded her of that episode of "The Vampire Diaries" when Damon had walked out of his bathroom with hit towel hanging so low. She tried to tear her eyes off of right above the towel but she couldn't. But it wasn't like she didn't try. And then it was over. He moved. Just when she thought she could make the towel fall by just looking at it. So low!

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. Three o'clock. She closed her eyes in desperate attempt to fall asleep but she could not. She had an odd feeling. In 15 minutes she heard somebody move. She took her gun at the second and slowly and silently walked out of the room towards the little light downstairs in the kitchen. Emily walked slowly with her gun like she was on a case only in her underwear and a t-shirt Reid had given to her to sleep with. She was now at the corner of the living room and the kitchen. The door was open and she quickly moved into the room and pointed her gun at… Reid.

"Drop them." She ordered

"Okay." He did "just put the gun down" and she did, on the table.

"I can't believe you were going to take those!" she almost shouted at him.

"I…" he didn't say anything else just kept staring at the painkiller in his right hand and the glass with water in his left.

Emily walked to him and gently took them away from hip and put them on the counter.

"Reid…" she started but stopped herself "Spence…" he looked at her. She never called him that. In a matter of fact only JJ did. "you don't need this"

"I…" he just didn't know. Didn't know what to do, what to say and Emily knew it.

"Come on" they walked to his room up the stairs and they sat on his bed. Emily then knew it was now or never and she kissed him on the lips.

"What… hmm what are you doing?" he looked at her confused.

"Just…" she was now looking at his lips "let me" and she kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. She slid her right leg on the bed still kissing him using his shoulders for support as she tugged her legs under her and then raised herself on the bed on her knees. He sat slightly backed letting her move over his lap like this still not breaking the kiss. She did, when her legs were on each side oh his she settled in his lap and liked the feeling of him slightly pushing her. She couldn't stand still she slightly rocked at him and moaned silently. It was a little moan but enough to break the kiss and Reid moved back.

"What's wrong." She asked

"This… you're just trying to comfort me because I almost took the drug."

"No, Spence. No." he obviously didn't believe her so she confronted herself in front of both of them "I've wanted this for… months now." He blinked and they just kept their gazes locked for a few moments when he kissed her.

"Just never threaten me with a gun again"  
>She chuckled "Only if you never try those 'things' again"<p>

"Only?" he asked

"A-and if you" she took her time to think "make me come 3 times tonight."

4.

"A piece of cake" he said like pleasuring girls was his daily activity.

She smiled, licked her lips slightly and bit on her lower lip. Reid watched her as she did and kissed her. It was hot. She knew that if she was watching them kiss it would be a turn on; one very hot-looking kiss. In a few moments he moved to kissing her neck which had never stimulated her so much before. The guy was good. That only made her wonder what else he can do. He moved so that he could push her on the bed on her back. She lay there in anticipation as he started kissing her again and she could feel his fingers playing with the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it upwards. He helped her sit up and took it off completely. He looked at her for a second then pushed her back on the bed, took his shirt off and moved so that his chest was pressed slightly to hers. Emily loved the feeling.

"Lie as if you would be sleeping" his voice in a seductive whisper interrupted her trail of …feeling. She did as instructed. He lay on top of her again and kept kissing her neck but this time he was supporting himself on his left hand and his right one was moving over her breasts gently. Emily was arching her back so that he would touch more of her but every time she did he would move upwards. She acknowledged her frustration whit little moans but he would keep doing that. He was teasing her. She couldn't believe it! He was tea… …

"OH GOD" she exclaimed. His hand had moved down her belly and between her legs and pushed her underwear aside with 2 fingers and pushed his middle and index finger inside of her. He was now moving them in and out gently stroking her. She knew that he was a magician and thought that the hands of the magician are very capable but … she hadn't even noticed when… He had taken her panties off. She wouldn't have understood if he hadn't moved his finger out of her.

"Reid, you're just… I don't know what to say… a word that can describe you and the way you're playing me like your music instrument."

"So many words for somebody who doesn't know what to say" he said in that voice again as if it was nothing, like when they played poker. She had heard it before. Yes… when he was lost in thought. But… wow… wait where did he go? Prentiss finally looked between her legs and there he was.

"OH GOD!" she couldn't help that; he used his mouth and tongue to do something that sent her to another universe so far away from ours. That man definitely wasn't a stranger to sex. She wasn't sure whether to listen to Morgan when he was talking about Reid and sex or not to. Now she was sure not to. He was kissing her clit and he licked it once, twice, three times. "Oh God" Prentiss couldn't help it. Then he blew on it. Damn she was so close and he was teasing her again. Postponing the inevitable. He then sucked on her slightly then some more and pushed one finger inside her then added a second and moved his mouth away. He was looking for something else now. Sex for Reid was like playing chess. He thinks 3 moves ahead. Prentiss wasn't happy. She was just about to come when he moved away but "Oh GOD!" He had found what he wanted. He was now gently touching her G-spot every time he implanted his fingers in her. But this next thrust; he used a third finger and that was it for Emily. She came with his name on her mouth.

"One down" he said when she returned to earth. She couldn't come up with a good response. She couldn't come up with any response. And then she felt something big, long and thick slowly moving into her.

5.

He was now inside her and she forgot to think. All she could do was feel and it wasn't something to miss. He waited for her to adjust to him and then he slowly started to move and soon she was panting. It was a little too soon after the last mind-blowing orgasm he gave her. He was now kissing her neck, nipping at her skin and keeping this painfully slow and steady rhythm. She was sure she was in heaven and that it couldn't get any better when he suddenly picked up the pace and made her scream a little. He was sliding in and out of her and every stroke was a little bit harder than the previous one. She could feel something building up low in her stomach and she trembled. He felt it and moved his right hand to her clit and gently started massaging her. The feeling of his dick and his hand in and on her was enough to make her come right there and then but it wasn't till a minute later that she did. It hit her out of nowhere. The electricity of her orgasm went through her entire body and he felt her squeeze him a few time and he just let himself go along with her plus thus prolonging her orgasm and triggering another little one with his. She was sure that with that little one he had achieved what he had told her but she wouldn't say anything. She wanted to see how he would try to get her to come one more time and maybe tell him later.

She was panting and turned herself on her left side to look at him. He was looking back at her and she smiled.

"Reid…" she looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds "that was" she then looked at him "amazing".

"Yeah. I know some other things than 'nuclear explosions'" he teased.

She chucked "Seems so"

"Yep"

Had he forgotten what he had promised? She was wondering? Or maybe he knew that she came twice? She kept looking at him. Maybe he'll remember. She really hopes so. She wasn't sure if she would be able to live through another orgasm but she didn't care. It was like a drug and now she was addicted. She had to do something.

"So" she started.

"Don't worry." He said "I haven't forgotten." Murmured he in a low tone moving his right hand slowly up and down her side. And his hand went lower every time. She kept her gaze on his hands and every time his hand would go as low as her lower stomach she would gasp. Damn he was good. Doing magic was worth it. She would even pay for his hands. Which were now moving up her thighs. "What are you going to do?" she dared to ask.

"No penetration" said he in that voice again.

"No, this is not possible for me." She voiced.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we." He answered to her comment.

"Come on, Reid." She started "nobody has ever" she was cut off by his hand moving over her.

"I'm not everybody. I'm provably a genius." He simply said.

Not that she didn't know that but it was exactly that what was bugging her. Apparently not all genius people didn't have any idea how to pleasure a woman. Either Reid was one of the little in the métier or smart people didn't want other people to know about their sex-knowledge-side.

"Now I don't want you moving" he said

"What? Why?" she asked

"Just trust me on this one, will you?"

She snored.

"Don't move or I'll cuff you to the bed."

She couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not joking. Morgan isn't the only one who had cuffs with him."

Emily was still looking at him weird but soon her expression changed to one of pure pleasure.

Reid's fingers were doing something… she didn't know what but it felt great! He was repeating the same motion over and over again and she desperately wanted to move but she knew there was a reason he asked her not to plus the fact that he would cuff her to the bed. She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not but she wouldn't take any chances as she had never been tied-up before and she didn't know if she would like it. Anyway she fought not to move but very soon it became unbearable.

"Reid, please!" she begged.

"Don't move" was all he told her and kept doing that. He had to teach her afterwards.

Soon she felt it again. That feeling low in her stomach like… something hot and buzzing and then it was all over her body and she grabbed a hold on Reid's right shoulder and clenched her teeth in order not to scream.

In a few minutes.

"Four for one night; that's something." She announced.

"Four?" he asked.

"Well… 2 in 1."

"When?"

"The previous round."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

…

"Are you tired" he asked

"Yes."

"The coffee's effect is gone already?"

"Lost." She corrected.

He cleared his throat "Let's sleep then and tomorrow I'll make you breakfast."

"Oh breakfast! I didn't know this was such a good idea. If I did I would have seduced you long ago." she joked.

"Uh… yeah." Was all he said in his clueless-embarrassed-Reid voice.

Soon they went to sleep.

6.

On the next morning Emily woke up and next to her on the night stand she found a trey with orange juice, a cup of coffee, a slice of bread, honey in a small cup and a boiled egg. And…

"Ohhh. A note."

"_Good morning,_

_I hope you had a nice rest. Enjoy your breakfast._

_I'm gone to Las Vegas. My mother's doctor called early this morning with good news. Please tell the rest of the team that I'll be gone till Monday in case this Saturday and Sunday turn out to be work days._

_P.S. Y__ou'll find keys for my house on the kitchen table. _

_Feel like you're at home,_

_Reid"_ read the note and Emily smiled.

She decided to accept his offer and feel like at home the rest of that Saturday morning and the second half of Sunday as when Reid came back home he was up for a great surprise.


End file.
